


Like a Game of Hide-and-Seek

by kimtaehyungsleftpinky



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat, Fluff, Froyo, M/M, fratboy!JinJin, i love these two i can't, i needed more of this ship in my life, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaehyungsleftpinky/pseuds/kimtaehyungsleftpinky
Summary: What happens when Myungjun's cat escapes into the frat house next door?





	Like a Game of Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like the world needed more MyungJin so here it is c:

Friday night started out as peaceful as always. The sky was a rich blue, bare of any clouds. The neighborhood was, well, as lively as it was every other day. After his chemistry and biology classes that day, Myungjun was intent on getting home to the little, two bedroom house he rented with a friend of his. And it was a plus because said friend wouldn’t be home for the evening because he had plans with his boyfriend which delighted Myungjun that it would only be him and his cat, Marco, for the night.

As soon as Myungjun entered the home, he kicked off his shoes and happily made his way to his bedroom, stopping to open some windows on the way. He chucked his bag on the floor and belly-flopped onto his bed which made the springs squeak. “Ah, it’s good to be home after a long day!” Myungjun let out a contented sigh and took a moment to inhale the fresh, spring air that was wafting through the house. However, his peace was interrupted by blaring music coming from his neighbor’s house which made the always smiling Myungjun scowl.

Freaking Jinwoo and his frat mates. They never failed to disturb the peace on the weekends with their dumb frat parties. All Myungjun wanted in the world was a quiet weekend where he could just sleep away in silence. Alas, that rarely happened nowadays. Then, Myungjun noticed the absence of someone, or yet, the absence of a certain cat.

Myungjun sat up called to his cat. “Marco? Marco?” When the tortoiseshell feline failed to appear, Myungjun knew something wasn’t right. Marco always came when he was called. Worry started eating at Myungjun when he called out again and Marco wasn’t to be seen. He frantically ran about the small, two bedroom house, looking under and behind whatever he could in search of his feline friend.

That’s when he noticed one of the living room windows was open and a tail was just slipping through. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling similar to going down a steep hill on a rollercoaster. “Oh no.” Myungjun ran to the window and looked outside just in time to see a black and ginger tail disappear through the door of the frat house along with a multitude of partygoers.

Cursing under his breath about how he really didn’t want to spend his Friday night like this, Myungjun quickly threw on his sneakers and ran out the door of his house. He then slowed down as he approached the massive frat house. He couldn’t tell if it was the thumping music getting louder or his heart going crazy as he got closer. He wasn’t one to go to parties at all so he really felt out of his comfort zone as he entered the wide open front door. 

Myungjun weaved his way through the mass of people, slightly cringing at the smell of alcohol, couples making out, and the unusual scent of something that was probably an illegal drug being used. He tried his best not to gag on the stench as his eyes glanced back and forth wildly looking for Marco.

“Myungjun? Is that you?” The brunette froze in his spot. There was only one person Myungjun knew that that voice belonged to. Myungjun turned around slowly to see none other than Jinwoo, red solo cup in his hand and a stupid smile on his face. A stupid but cute as hell smile. “So, you finally caved in and came to one of my parties, eh?” Jinwoo winked and walked closer to Myungjun. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from my charm forever.”

Before he knew what was happening, Myungjun found himself backed into a wall with Jinwoo leaning over him with the slight stench of alcohol lingering on his breath. Myungjun wrinkled his nose in distaste and at the fact that the other male was just inches away from him. He quickly ducked under Jinwoo and resumed his search while the blonde trailed behind him.

“This is a misunderstanding.” Myungjun began as firmly as he could for a happy virus. “I’m not here because I actually wanted to come. My cat just happened to escape and run in here so I’m looking for him.” The short brunette slid his way between the partygoers, looking under everything he thought a cat could hide under. “Marco….Marco…” 

“Polo.” Myungjun would never admit to finding Jinwoo’s reply funny. After all, Myungjun hated his guts so why would he ever laugh at any of his jokes? It’s not like he actually liked Jinwoo or anything. Instead, Myungjun just looked over his shoulder and tried his best to glared at the blonde who just smiled cheekily. Shaking his head, Myungjun continued his search upstairs and to his delight, he found Marco casually sitting under a decorative table in the hallway. He was silently thankful he didn’t have to search any rooms because he didn’t want to know what was going on behind some of those doors. 

“Marco!” Myungjun exclaimed and picked up the tortoiseshell cat. His happiness was short lived though when he heard the faint sound of sirens getting louder and louder. Of course, he assumed the worse and looked at Jinwoo, fear evident in his eyes. Jinwoo’s expression was equal to that of Myungjun’s and their suspicions were confirmed when someone shouted, “EVERYONE RUN! THE COPS ARE COMING!”

Myungjun never ran down steps that fast in his entire lifetime. Jinwoo ran after Myungjun, abandoning his cup and putting all of his efforts to get off the property before the cops showed up. Before Myungjun knew it, a soft hand took his. He looked over at the culprit and his heart skipped a beat. Jinwoo was holding his hand, tugging the brunette through the mass of people and out of the house and onto the sidewalk. “C’mon, I know a place we can go.”

Myungjun didn’t have time to comprehend what Jinwoo had said before the two set off again. He gripped Marco in his hold, careful not to cause the feline pain but just hard enough that he didn’t slip from Myungjun’s grasp. Jinwoo led them through the streets and they eventually ended up on the main street that ran through the city. Myungjun’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, tired from all the running. However, he didn’t get much time to rest before Jinwoo was hauling him away again. 

The blonde stopped a couple of blocks later when they were outside of a frozen yogurt place. Jinwoo finally released Myungjun’s hand and the latter sat down on the concrete in order to slow his heart down. Marco, who was still in Myungjun’s arm, meowed and squirmed to get into a more comfortable position. Jinwoo also felt the need to catch his breath. Even though he was more active than Myungjun, he still didn’t run a lot. 

Myungjun glanced up at Jinwoo when he felt like he could finally talk properly. “Why did you bring me to a frozen yogurt shop of all places?” He thought it was weird that Jinwoo would bring his to a place like this so he wanted an explanation.

“Um, because no one would ever think to look for partying college kids at a frozen yogurt joint?” Jinwoo sounded unsure of himself but Myungjun let it pass, just this time. The blonde walked over to Myungjun and offered his hand to help the latter up. But Marco hissed at Jinwoo in response. Jinwoo recoiled his hand with a dejected face while Myungjun let out a loud, genuine laugh. If he would have been paying attention, he would have noticed the loving gaze Jinwoo produced. However, that moment was gone in a flash.

Myungjun stood up with Marco in his arms. “I guess while we are here, we should get some fro-yo because I don’t think it will be safe to go back for a while. And also, thanks for getting me out of there.” He offered Jinwoo a smile. “I guess you’re not a total asshole,” he added and walked inside the store. He would never know that he cause Jinwoo to smile and blush as the blonde walked in after him.

Myungjun and Jinwoo went up to the counter to order when Myungjun realized he didn’t have his wallet on him. When he voiced his concern to Jinwoo, the latter dug around in his pocket and only came up with $3. They were about to leave the shop when the cashier called out to them, “Hey! Don’t leave, that’s enough money to get the couple’s discount!” Jinwoo and Myungjun glanced at each other and Jinwoo just shrugged his shoulders and agreed to try it.

It turns out the couple’s discount was just one large fro-yo that the two had to share. Myungjun wasn’t keen on sharing his food as well as Jinwoo but both of them sucked it up because fro-yo is worth it. While they were both eating the fro-yo, each guy kept glancing at the other, both averting their gaze when their eyes accidentally met. They ate in silence and it was kind of awkward for someone like Myungjun who talked all the time. 

Time seemed to stop when Jinwoo unexpectedly reached over the table and swiped his thumb across the corner of Myungjun’s lips. The skinship made Myungjun’s stomach do backflips as Jinwoo kept wiping away. “Sorry, there was some fro-yo on your face.” Jinwoo excused his actions, a light blush tinting his face. Myungjun could feel his face heating up too. The moment was ruined though when Marco hissed at Jinwoo once again causing him to pull his hand away as if he had been burnt.

“I don’t like your cat.” Jinwoo muttered and looked at Marco in disgust. Myungjun gasped and covered Marco’s ears as if the cat had understood what Jinwoo had said. 

“Don’t say that! You’ll hurt his feelings!” Myungjun claimed and Jinwoo doubted that statement because if looks could kill, Marco’s gazed would’ve had Jinwoo six-feet under by now. Jinwoo apologized though, not wanting to get on Myungjun’s bad side even more than he already was. They finished the fro-yo chatting about anything and everything and exited the small store when they thought things would be settled down. They arrived home when Myungjun broke the silence. 

“You know, I actually had a good time today, minus running from the cops.” Myungjun laughed and Jinwoo couldn’t resist letting out a little chuckle as well. “It was nice to go out with someone who I don’t know a lot about.” He stopped and turned to Jinwoo, giving the other a smile. “We should do it again sometime.” With that, Myungjun gave Jinwoo his number and entered his house. He waved good-bye to Jinwoo before shutting the door.

Jinwoo stared in disbelief at the number in his hand. He could hardly believe that his long time crush had just given him his number. With a skip in his step, Jinwoo continued to the frat house where a messy house and a $250 fine awaited him but he could care less because he couldn’t wait to go out with Myungjun again. And he hoped next time the cat wouldn’t be with them.


End file.
